Kaleen Jones: Neverland
by EKFischer6293
Summary: Kaleen Jones, the unknown daughter of Captain Hook, had vowed to protect the youngest heir to the throne. With all the twists and turns of Storybrooke, she fights to keep Henry safe...until disaster hits and she and Henry are taken to Neverland, and consequently, Peter Pan. Kaleen with uncover truths of her past as she protects Henry and hopefully, survives herself.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as I hit the ground, the air knocked out of me, I scrambled for the boy with me, half thrashing as I fished heeling the wound Tamara had given me before the portal. "Henry!" He nearly jumped on me, gripping me tightly. "I've got you."

"Mission accomplished," Tamara said, glancing up and around. As she met her gaze, her face turned pale and then glanced at my side. It was stained in my blood. I dropped the bullet at my side as Henry gripped me tightly. Greg pulled himself to his feet, nodding.

"Are you sure about that? Because my mom's coming for me," Henry looked up. "Both of them."

"Look around, kid," Greg said. "You see any towers? We're a long way from Storybrooke." Henry and I both stood up.

"That doesn't matter! My family has been to the Enchanted Forest and they can get here again!" Henry exclaimed. I took a sharp breath, only staring cooly at them, my magic wanting to turn them into trees.

And then set them on fire.

"Well, were not in the Enchanted Forest," Tamara said. My eyes darted around in confusion. If this wasn't the Enchanted Forest where else could it be? There were plenty of stories my father would tell me of his adventures. Where could this be?

I didn't think Greg and Tamara thought I would make it through. I jumped in last minute and grabbed Henry's hand.

Greg reached out to grab Henry's arm. I grabbed Greg's wrist first and then used my magic to set his sleeve on fire. He jumped back, trying to put the fire out. Tamara rushed over as it climbed up his sleeve. I grabbed Henry's wrist and bolted through the trees with them screaming after us.

"Kaleen! Slow down!" Henry puffed. "Do you even know where you're going?" I paused, turning to him only for a moment.

"No," I replied. "But it's away from them."

"We don't even know where we are," Henry protested. "They do. We can come up with a plan to escape, but we can't do it if we don't know where we are." I stared at him. For a kid only ten years old, he was smart.

"Henry," I puffed. "If anything happened to you—"

"You act just like Killian around me," he smiled. "A little protective and distant at the same time." I sighed.

"Got you both."

We swung around, but just as we did, Tamara grabbed my arm, tightly, nails digging into my flesh. "You filthy magic user. Home office will know what to do with you." Home office?

I knew they hadn't meant for me to come along, but I followed Henry and they tried to kidnapped him and leave me. They actually shot me in the side, but I managed to heal myself before we jumped into the portal, gripping tightly onto Henry's wrist.

Greg grabbed Henry's arm.

"Hand over them both." A voice came behind us. We turned slowly.

"Who are you?" Greg asked. The boy chuckled.

"I'm home office," he replied. Tamar smirked.

"Home Office is run by a bunch of teenagers?" She asked. The boy smirked.

"I guess you could say that," he replied. Henry suddenly gripped my arm. I turned my head to him, confused.

"We're in Neverland," he said. My heart stopped beating. Fear gripped every layer of my body.

 _No. No. No. No. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here. What will Pan do when he find out who I am? Or who Henry is?_

"How will we get home?" Tamara asked. The boy laughed again.

"You won't be going home," he replied. Tamara gripped my arm tighter.

"Then you won't get them," she hissed. The boy laughed.

"Of course we will."

Suddenly, a warning shot through me. I knew I had to get down. I grabbed Henry and with every force I had, threw myself and him down on the ground, covering him, protecting him.

An arrow was fired inches from where I used to stand. I saw Greg's shadow ripped from his body as he lay a corpse. I caught my breath, staring at the bodies in disbelief and fear that wrenched up my spine.

"Kaleen," Henry pushed me off just as the boy stood over us, staring at us like a falcon, me especially.

"You seem familiar," he mumbled. I stared up at him, my arm over Henry. What would I do if I lost him?

"I don't know who you are," I responded. _But my true father does._ I knew I reminded the boy of Hook and I most likely Pan was going to recognize me too. The Blue Fairy and my father warned me about this place.

The boys yanked us to our feet. I still held Henry's wrist tightly, knowing if we got separated, we might never see the other again.

We were forced to a camp area with huts that looked like they were on the brink of collapse. Henry looked up at me, half in curiosity and half in panic.

"You brought a girl?" A boy's voice said to our right. He stepped into the clearing and eyed me. My eyes darted over his features; chestnut blonde hair with green eyes, dressed in a ragged green shirt and dark green pants. He rested one of his hands on his belt buckle, which held his glistening dagger.

My eyes met his, strong. A smile crept up his lips. "You know who I am, don't you, love?" Magic washed over me in such a rush, I felt as if my arm would burst. In fact, magic flooded my body as he stepped forward, as if I was suddenly creating a shield inside myself, but I wasn't thinking about it at all. He stepped forward.

"You're Peter Pan," Henry said.

"Would you look at that," Pan replied. As he reached out to touch Henry, I grabbed his arm. Pan's eyes shot into mine, just as I heard steam. He yelped, yanking his wrist back.

Burns were where my hand used to be. I had just burned him.

I didn't know how it happened.

"You lay one finger on him and I'll kill you," I hissed. Pan recoiled, grinning.

"Your magic is strong," he said. "Wonderful protection spell you have, love." I gripped Henry's wrist harder. What would happen if I let go?

"Kaleen," Henry whispered. "You're hurting me." I loosened my grip. Pan's watchful eyes met Henry's.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. He looked at me. "But not you."

"You just try to kill me," I snapped. Pan laughed.

"I'm not going to kill you—yet," he stared at me up and down. I glared at him. After a few moments, we were seated on a log around the fire. I let go of Henry's hand, but still kept a watchful eye. Henry looked up into my eyes.

"He hates your father," Henry started the obvious. I nodded.

"I know," I breathed. Pan eyed me the whole time, half in hatred, half in admiration. Henry leaned his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes. I stroked Henry's head until he fell asleep. The fire burned brightly as I leaned Henry's head back so I could pick him up. I set him gently down at the base of a tree.

He woke up as I laid down next to him. He snuggled up against me, falling back asleep. I sent one more glare at Pan before I fell asleep too.

— _Then—_

 _Even though the Blue Fairy was small, she was an excellent teacher. I first stared out with simple basics, like how to make light appear in my hands. I was excited to understand magic and its functions._

 _I was pretty sure my mother died when I was four. I have vague memories of a woman with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I must have gotten my hair and eyes from my father, who I didn't know._

 _By ten, I could heal myself and create simple love potions with the help of the Blue Fairy. I wasn't allowed to express my magic outside her home._

 _At twelve, she allowed me to go and grant simple wishes for her. I would have to disguise myself as her to make it appropriate. Who would want a twelve-years-old girl to grant wishes?_

 _But there was one time at fifteen when I had wondered off on my own and was rallied up with a bunch of villagers as Regina demanded to know where Snow White was. I called to the Blue Fairy, but couldn't expose my magic to Regina, not now when she would kill me for having what I was born with._

" _Where is she!" Regina demanded. I tried to stay far from the front, my hood over my head, hidden from view._

" _We don't know," someone said. I bit my lip. That was the wrong thing to say to the Evil Queen, always. You had to have some clue._

" _You will help me," she hissed. "If I find any of your have helped Snow White you will suffer greatly. This is what it looks like." Suddenly, guards came into the crowd. Men and women n separated, but I seemed to have been caught in the middle. They grabbed me and threw me at the feet of the Evil Queen._

 _I whimpered, not daring to look up. I needed to get out of here. I needed to. I shuddered as she took a step forward to me. I swallowed, pressing my fingers down into the ground._

 _I called it to shake. It shook violently and threw her off guard. Then, everyone yelled, running around, coving me long enough to get up and go, running into the woods._

 _And then I teleported away with no one watching me._

—- _Now_ —


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up before Henry did. The sun shined through the trees, meeting my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I held Henry tightly.

"Awake already, love?"

I turned my head to Pan, who stared at me from a log. I didn't answer, turning my head back to Henry, who was still sound asleep. Suddenly, Pan's fingers ran through my hair. I turned quickly and lashed out, punching him straight in the face. He stumbled backwards.

"Don't touch me," I hissed. He chuckled, touching his face. I saw it too. Where I had punched him, he was burned.

"Now that's more like it!" He exclaimed, bringing his hands up to his face to heal himself. "You have fire, girl," he said. "I happen to like playing with fire."

"Not when I burn you crisp to the bone," I snapped. He chuckled. I turned back to Henry, who was now awake and looked up at me with wide eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Both are awake!" Pan exclaimed. We both stood up, with Henry behind me. The other boys seemed to surround us, laughing. As they reached out to touch me or Henry, I burned their hands.

"Get off!" I yelled. "Don't touch us!" It was too late when I realized their whole goal was to get between us and separate us. "Henry!"

"Kaleen!"

With force, Pan grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards. As soon as I tripped over the log, Pan let go of my wrist, waving his other hand over his burns to heal himself. I glared at him through a mat of hair. Henry scrambled to get back to me. I stood up, running back to Henry until I was grabbed by the ankle by Peter's shadow.

"Get go of me!" I yelled. "Put me down!" It took me into the air, away from Henry to another side of the island. "Henry!"

As the shadow dropped me, I tumbled, rolling on the sand. I caught my breath, gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of me. I may have been the Blue Fairy's assistant for for eleven years, but after the curse, I had lost my memories. I was still trying to recall lessons she had taught me.

—Then—

 _I ran, faster and faster, pressing myself to the extreme. Regina was coming, close behind. I ran up the stairs, pushing back guards to get to the room._

 _I pushed open the doors, stumbling inside. "Kaleen," Snow breathed. I rushed over to the tree, making sure it was ready. She held her child, soft and sweet. "Kaleen," she said, shaking. "Take her. Promise me you'll protect her," I wrapped my arms around the child. Just before the chaos and crisis, I had vowed to protect their youngest heir when the Blue Fairy met with them. Even though I was just an apprentice, my magic was strong in the Enchanted Forest, but each new place I ended up in, I had to adjust._

 _"I promise," I whispered. "She will be safe." I set her down gently in the tree, closing the doors, whispering the spell. The magic felt as if it was yanked out of me, forcefully and hard. At the moment, I thought of what my parents did when I was born. I had never met them and most likely never would._

 _The doors opened again and Regina stormed into the room, throwing out a ball of fire, which I strained to fight, keeping her from burning the tree. "You filthy fairy," she hissed. "You think you can protect her for long?" I shook my head, burning the fire out, standing up, weak and tired._

 _"I know I can't," I replied. "And there is nothing you can do to get to her now." With her dark magic, she threw me to the side. I hit the wall—hard. She ripped open the doors, but her smile had disappeared to a look of shock. The child had made it to the other realm._

 _Emma was safe._

—-Now—

I coughed, regaining my footing and standing up. The shadow was gone, replaced by Pan, who leaned on a bolder close by.

I wiped my mouth in fury. "Where is Henry?" He chuckled.

"Worried about the boy?" He asked. He walked over and behind me, his breath on my neck. "Your magic is strong here. You can stay and it will grow."

"My dark magic can be strong here and I won't be staying," I snapped, turning to face him with a ball of fire. That was the first thing I got back when magic was returned to Storybrooke, even though it wasn't categorized as light magic. "They are coming for us. I can feel their presence on the island." Pan's smiled faded.

"They are coming for Henry, not you," he said. "Half of them don't know you are alive." I knew my light magic was dying here. I fought it every moment I stood. This island was dark magic itself and I would never use it.

"My father does," I hissed. "I found him before I was kidnaped and taken here." Pan stared at me.

"You have your father's eyes," he said. A wave of dark hair blew in my face, only for a second.

"And I have his hatred for you," I replied, blowing the hair out of my face. Pan laughed again. Gently, he cupped his hand behind my neck and pressed forcefully on my lips, a kiss, hard and forcefully, cold. It wasn't long. He recoiled quickly as if he was kissing ashes and they had burned him. He healed his mouth, as he held onto me, gripping the back of my shirt as if he was afraid to touch my skin.

"There," he whispered. "Not so full of hate, are you?" I pushed him away from me, wiping my lips, trying to get him off and away from me.

"I hate you," I said, not looking at him. He grabbed my waist, pulling my back against his chest. "What are you—" He held the dagger to my neck just as the bushes rattled and a man appeared, walking out with Emma Swan, Prince Charming, Snow White and Regina.

"Dad," I breathed. The man whipped his head to see Pan and me.

"Kaleen!" He exclaimed with excitement.

"Killian," Emma gripped his shoulder. Pan adjusted his grip on the knife. They all seemed to turn to my captor and me.

"Pan," Emma said. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Let her go you bloody demon," my father snapped, threatening Pan with his hook.

"Ooo. Daddy's gone all protective over his long lost daughter," Pan backed away with me in his grasp. "You didn't even know she existed, Hook. For forty-four years."

"I do now," he replied. "And I won't ever lose her again."

That's when something occurred to me. Pan was avoiding my skin. Even though he had only touched me a couple of times, the after effects looked like I burned him. If I touched him and used magic, what would happen? I suddenly gripped his arm and light exploded from my fingertips. He screamed, dropping me for a second, just long enough to jump out of his grasp.

"Kaleen!" My father caught me as I tripped. I looked up, meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He pulled me in, embracing me. "It's alright, love. I've got you."

"No you don't," Peter Pan spat, regaining his footing. "What a fun trick, Kaleen, but it won't catch me off guard again." Just as I came out of the embrace, Peter's shadow yanked me out of my father's grasp and into the air. I screamed, thrashing as it held my waist.

"Let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Kaleen!"

"Dad!"

I thought of light and shot it up at the shadow. It dropped me and then picked me up again. Soon, I was dropped, slamming into the dirt and leaves, coughing as I rolled onto my back. Peter stood above me.

"Good try, love," he said. He offered his hand. I slapped it and stood up on my own, watching him heal himself again.

"Where is Henry?" I snapped again. Pan sighed.

"I'll take you to him," he said, beckoning me forward. I sent one more glare at his shadow before I followed him into the forest trees.


	3. Chapter 3

We made it back to the camp. I saw Henry, sleeping, using his coat as a pillow, though I was mighty sure he wasn't sleeping. I was pretty sure he was wide awake, listening. I ran over, kneeling down.

"Henry," I said softly. His eyes darted to me. He rolled at looked up, suddenly embracing me. I embraced him back.

"I didn't know where they took you," he said. I kissed his head.

"I'm here," I said. "And that is all that matters." Henry sat up, leaning against the tree. Peter Pan threw an apple at him.

"No thanks. I don't like apples, sorry," he said, pushing it away.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked.

"It's a family thing," Henry replied, pulling his knees into his chest. Pan laughed.

"It's not for eating, young prince," Pan said. "It's for a game, a really fun game." Suddenly, I was jerked to my feet and pulled away from Henry, being forced to kneel down. Pan grabbed the apple and placed it on my head. "Keep it still."

"What?" I asked. One of the other boys, I think his name was Felix, tied my hands behind my back and held me there, sitting behind me. Pan handed Henry a crossbow, the tip dipped black.

"What is that?" Henry asked. Pan laughed.

"It's Dreamshade, a poison," he replied. Henry's hands shook with the bow.

"I can't shoot the apple," he said. "I'll hit her."

"No you won't," Pan replied. "Trust your instincts." Henry's hands shook. He met my gaze. I stared at him. We both knew Pan was going to make us do this, one way or the other. I wouldn't let Henry hit me. I also wouldn't let Henry become the target. My vow was with me until the end.

Henry raised the bow, shaking.

"It's alright, Henry," I said, trying to comfort him. "You won't hit me. I promise you won't." He bit his lip. He steadied the bow and just as he was about to aim at the apple, he turned quickly and shot the arrow at Pan, who caught it just before it would have pierced his chest. Pan chuckled darkly.

"What fun," he replied, throwing the arrow down and walking to Henry. I yanked my wrists away from Felix and stood, snapping the rope with magic and throwing a ball of light at Peter's face. It missed him and I grabbed Henry, pulling him away.

"You're trying my patience, Jones," he hissed. I pushed Henry behind me. I caught my breath and backed away slowly. I sat Henry down next to the tree. Pan sent me another glare before walking to speak to Felix. I turned to Henry, sitting down beside him.

"Emma and the others are here," I whispered. "I saw them before Pan took me away." A glint of hope sparkled in Henry's eyes. "We're going home." He smiled. "Now sleep." Henry nodded, holding onto my arm.

That blast drained me. His power drained me, every time I touched him. I could feel my light magic dimming. It was hard not to use dark.

"Don't leave," he said softly. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I won't," I replied as he snuggled and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, I awoke first. I could feel dark magic settle around me. I watched as the Lost Boys stared dropping like flies, falling asleep. As Henry regained consciousness, he too, fell completely asleep. I turned him to me and shook him, kneeling over him in sudden panic.

Sleeping spell.

"We have a guest," Pan said, smiling with menace. He looked around, eyes darting through the trees. "You must know I like guessing games." He walked closer to me. I shielded Henry from him, just as he grabbed me by the waist and hauled me to my feet, holding me there.

"Who do you guess, Kaleen?" He asked, hot breath against my neck. I tried to pull away, but he only laughed. "I guess...the Dark One."

—Then—

 _I walked into Mr. Gold's shop, holding the antique in my hands. Mary Margaret asked for me to give it to him when my tutoring section was over. I wasn't sure what it was, but it had to have been something old and valued. It was just a box with a lot of carvings on it._

 _The bell rang above me. "Mr. Gold?" I asked, looking around at all the shelves and things in the glass cases._

 _I sat the box down at the front counter. I had never been in the shop. I never needed to, but it seemed like a nice place to be. There were many beautiful objects and things in here._

 _Mr. Gold walked out from the back. I had only seen the man a few times in the mornings when he walked with his cane. I would walk to school with Mary Margaret, meeting her half-way. She had said she ran into the mayor that morning._

 _When he met my gaze, he seemed to stop, pausing for a moment. I could have swore he had hate in his eyes, but only for a second. "What can I do for you, Ms. Woods?" I smiled, pointing to the box._

 _"Mary Margaret asked to bring this over," I said. "I'm not sure what it is. She just said you might have some use for it." He smirked, looking down at the floor._

 _"Why thank you," he replied, limping over to the box. "It is quite beautiful." I nodded, resting my hands in front of me. "Would you like a drink, dearie?" I stared at him for a second._

 _"No thank you," I said. "I better be getting home."_

 _"I insist," he said. He reached under his desk and pulled out a water bottle._

 _"I'm not going very far," I said. He nodded, handing me the water._

 _I drank half of it out the door, seeing him grin._

 _That's the night I started having the strangest dreams._

—-Now—

"Come to save, Henry?" Pan asked. I tried to jerk away, but he held me firm. "How exciting. The Dark One willing to sacrifice his life for his family and…" Pan glanced at me. "A mortal enemy's daughter." I glared at him, trying to touch his skin, but he held my arms by my side as he continued speaking.

"Speaking of family," he chuckled. "You can come out Baelfire."

I gasped as Neil walked out from the trees, aiming a crossbow at Pan. It seemed that I was right in between, the one side closest to Neil. "Name's Neil now."

"New name but the same old tricks," Pan replied, his grip tightening. "It's heartwarming to see father and son work together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumple. This is a real family reunion." I stared at Neil as he aimed for Pan, directly behind me.

"What are you waiting for?" Rumple questioned.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I've got this." He raised the bow higher, with me still in the way. "Kaleen, duck!" The arrow flew and just before it hit me, I ducked. Pan let go of my wrists, stumbling backwards as he caught it, smirking.

"Clever," he said. "But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Neil let the bow fall as Pan dropped the arrow.

"I remembered plenty," he replied. "That's why I didn't coat the tip." Pan froze as the blue traveled up his arm. I ran over to Henry as Neil threw his son over his shoulder.

"Well how about that?" Pan asked, looking upwards. "I'm impressed, but are you sure you're really saving him, Bae? Or her?"

"What could be worse than leaving them here with you?" Neil questioned. The Dark One gripped my shoulder. I could feel his magic, almost shudder-worthy, but I stayed still, unmoving.

"How about you as your father?" He grinned. "Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us."

"What's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Pan asked, a sly grin crawling up his face.

"Told me what?"

"Why, the prophecy, of course," Pan replied, grinning darkly. He glanced at me before continuing. "It says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him."

Rumple teleported us somewhere on the island, away from Pan and his Lost Boys.

For a brief moment, I stood staring as Neal gently put his son down. He hugged me and then allowed me to kneel beside Henry. He knew I wouldn't hurt Henry and my vow to the family, along with the work I had done with the Blue Fairy. It was difficult to be so close to the dark one. His magic seemed to bleed into my own, even though mine was light.

I cradled Henry in my arms.

"What was that all about!" Neal exclaimed at his father. Rumple didn't look at him as he created a fire, setting the pile of sticks ablaze. I caught my breath when I realized that Pan may have not been lying, but what would I know? I had never met Pan before then and all I would hear are stories.

"Ignore him, Bae."

"He said you were going to murder Henry!" Neal yelled. Rumple turned harshly.

"He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got Henry and Kaleen and we got away," Rumple replied. Neil looked around at his surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"The other side of the island," Rumple replied. "We're safe here for the time being."

Neal turned away, kneeling down to Henry, brushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, Henry," Neal said softly. "It's your father." I met his eyes and shook my head.

"He can't hear you, Neal," I said gently. "I'm sorry." He glared up at his father.

"Wake him up."

"It could hurt him," Rumple said. "He'll walk up in a few hours on his own." I stared at Rumpelstiltskin for a moment, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you spell me?" I asked. He stared at me.

"You didn't need to be spelled," he replied. "You have magic and can protect yourself." He paused. "And I tried. You sensed my magic before it affected you. You protected yourself without even knowing it." I stared at Henry.

If I had protected Henry, then we'd both be awake and he could see his father again.

Neal suddenly whipped around, glaring at his father. "Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant," Neil snapped, rising to his father again. "Why would he say you were going to kill Henry!"

Rumple shook his head. "I don't know. To create a wedge between us."

"That's not a denial," Neil replied, pointing. "This has to do with what happened when I found you." His voice was raised, accusing. "You thought I was a hallucination. You said you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What does that—"

"Baelfire—"

"It's Neil!" He yelled. My chest tightened as I glanced from Henry to Neil to Rumple, swallowing in complete silence. "Now stop dodging and tell me what the hell is going on!"

Rumpelstiltskin didn't reply for a moment, only staring at his son in silence. But then, he nodded and spoke. "There was a seer. And she told me of a prophecy. That a boy would help unite me with you and that boy would be my undoing."

I stared at him, shocked as I stared in silence.

"Henry."

"I didn't know he would be my own grandson," Rumple continued. "Until I found you were in New York and that you were his father."

"You were planning on getting rid of him," Neil accused, stepping closer. "Whoever he was. Weren't you? Trying to cheat fate in order to get around prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch." He paused. "You were going to kill him."

"Yes."

I finally gained the courage to speak. "Oh, Rumple."

Neil stepped back, pointing. "Get back! You stay away from them!" At that point I was realizing he was also talking about me.

"That was then! Things have changed! I didn't come to Neverland to hurt Henry! I came here to save him!"

"After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!"

"I won't lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation is a nasty habit I've had my whole life but I came here to break it, to do the right thing. To save your son as well as a mortal enemy's daughter even if that meant sacrificing my own life," he took a step forward as Neil stepped back, inching to me.

"You have to trust me," he said, desperate.

"Give me the dagger."

"I…" he bit his lip. "I don't have it."

"Lier!"

"I'm not lying! I gave it to my shadow so Pan couldn't find it!"

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" Neal snapped. I flinched, my chest tightening as the family I once though could be fixed was snapped again. I took in a sharp breath as Neal clasped hands with his father and the Dark One stood frozen, blue around him.

"Bae," he said softly. "Pan will find you without my magic. You know Kaleen can only protect you for a short while. Pan will find you and take them back."

"I can't take chances with you," Neal replied, picking Henry up. He gripped my wrist. "Kaleen, can you protect us for just a while?" I nodded.

"I can," I replied. We stood up, turning away from Rumple and walking slowly.

"Bae!" He yelled. "Kaleen, you know you can't hide from him!" I didn't turn to him, only focusing on staying invisible. If we just hid for a while and found Emma, we could leave and it would be over.

"You know I can't hold it very long, not nearly as long as your father can," I said. Neal nodded.

"We just need to stay hidden until we find Emma," he said. I nodded, only thinking of staying invisible.

—Then—

 _"Ms. Margret?" I asked, knocking and opening the door slowly. Henry was in there, talking about a storybook. He turned to me and smiled._

 _"Hi, Faith," he said. I waved, walking in the room and setting my things down at an open desk. During the curse, my name was Faith Wood. After the curse broke, Faith didn't fit me. He walked over, opening the book to an open page._

 _"Look," he said. "It's you." He pointed to a picture. A drawing of a girl named Kaleen Jones looked like she was practicing magic with the Blue Fairy._

 _What was disturbing was the fact I had started having dreams only a few days before, about being the student of a fairy and productions magic with my fingers._

 _"That's very cool, Henry," I said, brushing a curl behind my ear. He turned the page. The girl was there with Snow White, who looked like Mary Margaret and Prince Charming. Kaleen was there for the Blue Fairy, vowing she would protect the youngest heir. "Wow," I chuckled. "So I'm a bodyguard?"_

 _Henry laughed. "You don't need to protect the baby anymore," he replied. "The baby is all grown up." He closed the book after I traced the pages, wishing that magic could be real. "Now you have to protect me."_

 _I laughed. "Alright."_

 _If only I knew the truth._

—-Now—


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed like hours for me, but I knew that only an hour had passed by. The magic had drained me to the point of exhaustion. I just had to keep Henry safe. That was my vow and I would do it until the end.

"Thank you," Neal said. "For keeping him safe."

I nodded. "Of course. I would never break a vow." Neal smirked.

"You don't need a vow to care for someone," he replied. I nodded again.

"I know," I said, breathing slow breaths. Another fifteen minutes passed by before we say something the the clearing, a camp sight. Neal set his son down as he placed his hand on the ashes in the fireplace. I kneeled beside Henry, cradling his head.

"Emma," Neal said, whispered.

"You avoided me for quite some time, Kaleen," the voice replied. "I'm impressed." My heart stopped. Lost Boys surrounded us, pointing their crossbows at us. I knew I could deflect some, but not all. Pan chuckled, looking down at Henry and I for a moment before glancing back at Neal.

"You disappoint me," Pan said, holding Neal's gaze. "I thought I taught you better. Never break into someplace unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time."

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time," he replied. Felix grabbed my wrists and clasped something down on one. He held them behind me as I tried to yank myself free, watching Neal. As soon as my hands were bounded, another gripped my shoulders as Felix threw Henry over his shoulder.

"...but don't blame yourself," Pan continued, eyeing me and smiling for a moment. "You're father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would have protected Henry from him?"

I lunged at him, but they held me, even as I tried to call magic to my fingers. It was like I was powerless.

"Talk about a rock in a hard place."

"I will get my son back no matter what it takes," Neil stepped forward, taller, brave against Pan.

"You're not getting it," Pan said. "That's not the problem. You got Henry and Kaleen and I got them back. It's the game. The real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission." Neil cocked his head, smiling.

"I've done it before."

"Did you?" Pan asked. "Look where you are now. It's like you never left."

"Are you saying you let me go?"

"I'm saying everyone is where I want them to be," he chuckled. Henry moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. My head snapped to him as I struggled, trying to pull away. "Something to chew on. You know where to take him."

They grabbed Neil and yanked me away. "No!" I yelled, attempting to yank myself free without the help of magic. Whatever Felix put on my wrist somehow drained it. I was physically exhausted from fighting it. "Neil!" Neal struggled harder than I, most likely because he wasn't drained.

"Henry!" Neal yelled. "Henry! I'm alive!"

"Neil!"

"Henry! Your father is alive!"

Peter grabbed my shoulders forcefully as I was about to pass out from exhaustion. Again, he didn't touch my skin, only reaching down behind me and untying my hands, holding my wrists at my sides.

"Let. Me. Go," I puffed. "You bloody demon." Pan laughed as I tried to reach up and burn him by touching him, but he held my coat sleeves down firm.

"Taken your father's nickname?" He asked. I took a deep breath, struggling to hang onto consciousness. I sent him a glare, strong.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" I questioned. "I have no use for you, besides maybe a trophy." That's when I spat on him, forcefully and hard. Before I could say anything else, he picked me up, carrying me up into the sky. I knew there was no use in fighting him. I couldn't fly.

"Because," he whispered. "I'm lonely, Kaleen. Your magic is strong. Together, our magic can grow." I glared at him.

"I won't help you. I won't give in to dark magic," I said, half asleep. I shook my head, waking myself up. "I won't help you. My only concern is Henry." He stared at me.

"You're more concerned about the boy's life than your own?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to stay awake and trying to fight him with magic.

"I'm not afraid to die, Pan," I hissed. "I'm not afraid of my shadow being ripped out or being poisoned by Dreamshade." I adjusted my grip. "I made a vow to his family to protect the youngest heir, no matter who I was up against and right now, that's you." I paused. "I would die before you harmed Henry."

He chuckled as I tried to attack him again with magic. He returned to the camp, setting me down on the ground. I got my footing, having to lean against a tree. My eyes started to drop as I looked at my wrist. There was a black band, looking like the one Tamara carried with her while in Storybrooke.

"What is that?" I asked, but it wasn't a question.

"It neutralizes your power, love," he grinned slyly. "No magic for the pirate." I snarled at him.

"Get away from me," I hissed as he stepped forward.

"I recognized your magic," he said. "When you got here. Fairy Magic. You were trained by a fairy." I nodded, seeing Henry, who was back to where he was before, sleeping on his coat.

"You're magic is mostly light, love," he said. When I turned around, he was inches from my face. "And it burns when I touch you." He smirked. "You have a protective spell over you, love. Most likely because daddy knew I would try to keep you."

"Then stay away from us both," I hissed, but without warning, he kissed me, hard. I could feel sparks bounce off. Two extremes collided. I put all the light magic I had left in me at that moment to my lips and it exploded in front of my face. It sent him sputtering back, letting go of me long enough for me to crawl to Henry, wrapping my arms around him, cradling him.

"You are fire," Peter cooed, healing himself. "And I happen to like playing with fire." That's when darkness devoured me and I fell asleep with Henry in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up when the whooping and hollering grew louder. "I hear it! I hear it!" It was Henry's voice, loud and enthusiastic. I turned sharply. Peter was playing a song on his flute and Henry could hear it. He was _dancing_.

He was _dancing_.

I cried out, but Henry didn't hear me nor see me. I had failed them. I had failed to protect their son. My vow was broken. I stared in silence as Henry danced around, screaming with excitement.

He was having fun. I stood up. I could not hear the song. I still couldn't. I knew my place. I knew where I belonged. I wasn't lost.

Maybe I was. I had lost the vow. I had broken it. Henry had fallen under Pan's spell. There was nothing I could do to protect Henry, now. It was all up to him. I couldn't even reach to him anymore.

Suddenly, a noise hit my ear. Soft at first, but it grew louder. A pleasant song filled my ears, a flute. Pan glanced over at me. He knew I could hear it.

I heard his flute.

I covered my ears. I would not listen to his false song of hope. I knew my place. I knew my place. I knew my place.

I knew who my father was. I knew who he was. I could get home. I could protect Henry. Slowly, the song faded away and I was left to breathe, alone in silence for a moment. I stood up, staring at Pan with hatred, but it wasn't as strong as before. It was like that kiss numbed me and fogged my mind.

He was winning.

Pan stopped playing his satanist instrument and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Get away from me, Peter." I turned my head away.

"You heard it," he said. "Didn't you, love?" I took a shuddering breath.

"Only for a little while," I replied. I didn't push him away, but I didn't grab him for an embrace either. He had done so many awful things. He could kill Henry.

"Why don't you attend a meeting with me?" He asked. I turned to look at him, glancing down at my wrist for a moment. My magic was still neutralized.

"What meeting?" I asked. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. He stood me up and then flew in the air. We flew over to a cliff, and he placed me down gently as he walked forward. Two figures walked up the rocks, one obviously helping the other. I squinted, looking over the cliff.

David. I saw David holding his stomach with immense pain. Close to him, there was another man. I didn't recognize him at first until I saw his hook.

"Ki—" Peter grabbed my mouth and pulled me away from the slope, inches from a vine with dark thorns. It looked like the ink that was on the arrow earlier.

"I need you to stay quiet, love," he said. I glared at him.

"You think I will?" I hissed. "My bloody father is—" He covered my mouth again as my voice was raised and loud. He sent me a glare.

"Make one move and they will both die," he snapped. I wanted so badly for my magic to come back, but I was still recovering from a few hours ago along with the bracelet on my bloody wrist.

My father pulled himself up, standing up quickly to throw a rope down. "Don't pull him up, yet," Pan said, stalking out of the darkness. My father stared at the ground, dropping the rope.

"What do you want, demon?" He asked, turning to face him. I was directly behind Pan, hidden in the darkness of the Dreamshade. Peter laughed.

"To offer a deal," he said. I bit my lip. Pan could kill them both. I just had to stay silent. I tried to call the magic back to my fingers, but none came. Hopeless.

"I'm not interested," Killian snapped, eyes darting behind Pan for a second. He didn't see me.

"Of course you are!" Pan exclaimed. "That's what I've always liked about you! You're a survivor. Good at surviving." My father sighed, eyes darting around as if he was looking for more options. Suddenly, his eyes met. I knew my eyes wouldn't bled into the darkness. My hair would, yes, but my blue eyes wouldn't.

"Kaleen," he breathed. I smiled weakly. He glared at Pan and then suddenly lunged for me. Quickly, Peter flicked his wrist and the vines wrapped around my arms and lifted me to my feet. My father stopped in fear. Peter had purposely wrapped the vines around my arms as a warning. He had made sure none of the thrones touched my skin. He froze, knowing if he took one step forward, Peter would surely kill me.

"Are you ready for my offer?" Pan asked. My father looked into my eyes before he turned back to Pan, full of rage.

"I'm listening," he said. Peter smiled.

"I'll give you safe passage off the island," Peter said, grinning. "And I'll even let you take someone with you." My father looked at me. I knew Emma wouldn't leave without her son. I also knew my father wouldn't leave without me. Peter laughed. "Emma."

Killian took in a shuddering breath. "You know I won't leave without my daughter you bloody demon." Peter chuckled again. I glared at him, disgusted.

"You didn't even know she existed until...how many months ago?" Pan asked. My gaze met the floor.

"I will give you safe passage when I find the prince's dead body on that peak." My chest tightened and froze. He wanted my father to do what? "I want you see your hook in him before the poison kills him." I swallowed.

"Peter," I said softly. "Please." He glanced at me.

"What if I don't take your offer?" My father asked. Peter leaned forward, whispering darkly in Killian's ear.

"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?" Peter asked, recoiling the vines from my arms. I was dropped to the ground. I caught myself with my hands and knees. As my father reached out to me, Pan grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness. Killian lunged forward, but I was already far out of his reach.

Peter lifted me up and let me drop in the camp site. I fell—hard and scrambled away from him, begging for the magic to come back to my fingers, to throw him off-guard to escape. I stared up at him in horror, tears stinging my eyes. I held my hands up as Peter moved to me, pushing harder and harder against the trees.

He kneeled down, wiping the tears from my eyes. He wanted my father to kill David. He wanted David to die. Taking a breath, I realized that my father wouldn't take Peter's deal, even though he was said to never break a promise. Softly, he cupped his hand behind my neck and kissed me. Light didn't explode and he seemed to kiss me longer, holding me there.

"You don't burn as much when you're weak," he said softly. The kiss was almost gentle, almost kind. I gasped for air, the water run down my face. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from my cheeks. "I don't want to see you cry, love."

"W...why?" I gasped, shaking in the arms of a my father's enemy. I glanced upwards, meeting his eyes. "I burn you. I have a protective spell over me to keep you from touching me." He smiled, gently, as if he actually cared.

"Yes," he replied. "Only when I touch your skin."

I swallowed, shuddering. "You threatened my father with my life." He nodded.

"I wouldn't kill you," he replied. He kissed my forehead and held me until I stopped shaking and crying. Then, even if I hated myself for it, I fell asleep in his arms.

—Then—

 _I was about fifteen, walking on my own. I knew Rumpelstiltskin was around these woods, but it didn't really bother me. I had never met the man, and most likely never would, but I needed to be alone and that was the only place I could truly be alone at that moment._

 _I sat down on a fallen tree, breathing in softly. The birds flew up and away. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't seem to calm myself down._

 _I had asked the Blue Fairy about my parents. All she told me is that they loved me very much and asked to put a protective spell over me to keep me safe from a very bad person. I was never told who the person was._

 _In frustration, I stormed out of the room and teleported myself to the woods, so I could be alone and collect myself before I went back into training._

 _"Why so alone, dearie?"_

 _I froze, whipping my head around to see none other than Rumpelstiltskin grinning at my presence only a few yards away. "Because I need to be." He met my eyes, his grin fading as he looked over my features._

 _He laughed, walking over when I turned away, braiding my hair on one side and then throwing it behind me._

 _"Fairy pirate?" He asked, chuckling. "I've never seen one before." I turned my head to him again in confusion._

 _"I'm not a Fairy," I replied. "Or a pirate." He laughed._

 _"Oh, well maybe not a fairy, but a pirate, yes," he said. "You want to know who your parents are, dearie?" I blinked slowly._

 _"I'm not making any deals with you Rumpelstiltskin," I said, turning my head away. "Horrid things happen when you dabble with the Dark One." He laughed again._

 _"Not trusting the bloody crocodile?" He asked. I froze._

 _"What did you say?"_

—-Now—


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, breathing in slowly. There was a tent above me or some sort of cover. I sat up slowly, unsure. After a second, I walked to the entrance. I didn't even leave the hut before Henry grabbed me and tackled me in a huge bear-hug.

"Henry!" I gasped as he pushed the air out of my lungs.

"I didn't know where he took you," he said softly. "Or whether you'd come back." I smiled gently, kissing his forehead.

"I will never leave you," I replied. "I will protect you always." I held his head against me, letting him calm himself down. "What did you do while I was gone?" I asked, looking down.

"I had a sword fight," he replied, smiling. "And I won. Then..." his voice trailed off. "There was a mirror." I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"A mirror?"

He nodded. "My moms were there with Hook and David and Mary Margret." I smiled.

"They were trying to reach you, Henry," I whispered. "I told you they were here for you." I ran my fingers through his hair comfortingly. He noticed the bracket on my wrist.

"What's that?" He asked. I looked down, glancing at it. I reached down and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't move.

"It neutralizes my magic," I replied as I tugged it again. I held my wrist out. "Maybe I can't take it off. Maybe someone else does."

"Why can't Pan touch you?" He asked as he pulled the bracelet off my wrist. I bit my lip.

"That is very complicated," I replied. "Just in short, a protective spell was put over me, specifically to protect me from Peter because of my background." Henry nodded just as Pan walked in the hut.

"I see the pirate is awake," he cooed. I sighed, ignoring him as Henry finally let me go, walking outside the tent.

"What do you want?" I hissed. He chuckled.

"Will you not give any sympathy?" He asked. I threatened to slap him, but he didn't flinch, even though if I did, it would burn him

Maybe my protection spell didn't effect the shadow, but then again, I would know. I walked out, not looking back at Pan.

Finally, I let my coat fall next to the tree, letting my skin be exposed as I cooled off fairly quickly. I noticed the blood stain on the side of the dark coat. I looked down at my brown, short-sleeved shirt that was lose. I noticed the blood stain on the side too. I also knew that if Pan tried to touch me, I had more exposed skin. I could burn him easier.

I was only wearing a short-sleeved shirt, maybe not the best choice for the freezing Storybrooke, but fine here. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment, cutting off all sounds to allow a sense of peace as the sweat dripped down my back.

When I looked up, Pan was gone and so was Henry and Felix.

My chest tightened as panic rose up into me, swarming me violently. "Henry!" I yelled, cupping my hands. I heard nothing. I turned around for two seconds and Henry was gone?

I knew Pan wouldn't try to kill him while I was there. He knew I could wound him—badly if I gripped hard enough. That was even without magic I could also inflict. I had adjusted to the island as quickly as I could. I was pretty sure I could figure out where they were.

I took a sharp, inward breath before touching the ground, trying to feel the presence around me, fanning out as far as I could, thinking, waiting. A few miles away, I was almost certain I found Henry. Maybe if I did this again I could find Neal.

I ran, pushing myself hard, just to find Henry. I picked up spread, going faster and faster, and suddenly stopping to listen. I froze, a branch cracking behind me.

"Henry?" I asked softly. Nothing emerged. Anger swallowed me. "Pan. Felix?" Felix stepped out, a crossbow over his shoulder.

"Pan is not going to stay patient with you much longer, Jones," he hissed. "He already can't touch you." A smug grin crawled up my face.

"Good," I replied. I turned to where I was headed before, but Felix gripped my arm. "Let go," I snapped. He smiled.

"Pan may not be able to touch you," he said. "But I can." He pulled out his crossbow. "And I can kill you." With a flick of my finger, the bow flew against the tree. Felix snarled.

"You would try," I said. "Pan can't touch me because of magic." I yanked against him, pulling him so he was inches from my face. "But I don't need magic to deal with you."

—Then—

 _Rumpelstiltskin brought me in his castle, which was gleaming with jewels and trophies and statues. There was a servant there, a girl, who's name was Belle. She took my cloak as the Dark One brought me to some sort of dining room._

 _"I have nothing to offer you," I said. He smiled, pulling out some sort of crystal ball. "The Blue Fairy will be furious with me for even talking to you."_

 _He chuckled. "Then she won't know, now would she?" He placed the ball on the table in front of me. "All I ask for in return is the sheer look of surprise on your pretty little face." I stared at him._

 _"Excuse me?" I asked. He nodded, laughing to himself._

 _"I will need your finger," he said. I pulled my hands away from him. "I'm not going to chop it off. I just need a little bit of blood."_

 _"Give me a needle and I'll do it myself," I snapped. He smirked, passing me a dagger. I had half-hoped it would be the Dark One's dagger, but knew he wouldn't hand it over to me. I placed the blade down on my palm and putting pressure on it, I cut across, cringing as I handed the knife back to him._

 _"Now drop your blood onto this ball," he said. I squeezed my hand and a drop of blood fell on it, spreading out into figures and backgrounds completely in color. I healed my hand, looking at the ball with curiosity._

 _A man with dark hair and a hook looked like he was drinking at a bar. I remembered this man when he was at the harbors. I went down there and saw him. He went by the name Captain Hook._

 _A girl came over and sat on his lap, blonde hair behind her, grinning as she leaned down and kissed him, long. I grimaced._

 _But as she turned her face, I could see her features._

 _They were the same ones from my memories. "That's my mother," I whispered softly. It showed the woman, hair braided behind her as she hung off of the Captain's ship, screaming with delight. It fast forward to the man kissing the woman's hand as he stepped onto the deck of his ship and then, she clutched her stomach, gasping._

 _She was pregnant._

 _With me._

 _The ball stopped and cleared and as much as I hated it, a look of shock and surprise was on my face, plastered there strongly. In the silence, Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, laughing._

 _"Nice to meet you, Kaleen Jones," he grinned. I glanced up at him, but when I did, he teleported me back to where I was standing with the blue fairy just now finding me._

 _I was a pirate._

 _Captain Hook is my father._

—-Now—

"You think so, pirate?" He asked, smirking. I suddenly brought my foot up and kicked him, yanking my arm out of his grasp as he stumbled back, holding his jaw. I tripped him and he hit his head on the base of a tree, he moaned.

"I guess being caught off guard is not what you're used to," I said, turning to sprint again. With force, Pan's shadow lifted me up and dragged me back to the camp area. When I shot a stream of magic at it, it screeched and dropped me, catching me, soon holding me by the collar and choking me. I gasped, trying to get him off. Then, it dropped me. I rolled over twice in the leaves before standing back up again, ready.

But it was gone.

I wiped my mouth, tasting metal. I brought my hands up and healed myself. I knew they wouldn't let me get to Henry, but I could still reach out and look for him. If I knew where he was, I could make sure they hadn't hurt him.

I kneeled down, pressing my fingers down, reaching out. I saw him, safe. His movements were simple. He leaned on a bedpost, talking to someone. Pan was just outside. He was hidden.

I wanted to lunge forward when Pan made any movement at all. After a while, Henry ran out the cavern and ran down the ladder, running back to the camp. I took in a sigh of relief as he ran in the direction I was.

Before Henry returned, however, Pan landed next to me, leaning on the tree. He stared at me in silence, waiting to see if I would even acknowledge him.

"Yes, Pan," I said. "I can see you." He chuckled.

"You tried to find Henry," he said. I smirked, my eyes still closed as he inched closer, kneeling down.

"I already found him," I said, racing an eyebrow. "You took him away from me. You knew I wouldn't let him stray this far, however, I found him. When I tried to come myself, your shadow was inclined on killing me." With only a hundred yards left, I took my hands off the ground, turning my head to Peter, who smiled.

"No," I said. "I can't let you stop me." He paused. "But I can't kill you either. I can't touch you." I smirked.

"I'm just in you way," I snapped. "And I will continue to do so until Henry is off this island and safe." Pan grinned.

"Not yourself?" He asked. "Very noble, darling. Endearing. You'd trade your life for his safety?" I nodded.

"I have a vow," I said. "And I plan of fulfilling it." Suddenly, Henry bursted out of the brush, painting. He brushed by us, freezing when Pan spoke.

"Why so down?" He asked. Henry whipped around.

"You said you had more secrets but you lied," Henry hissed. "I found Wendy." Pan's face turned pale. he shook his head, reaching out for Henry's shoulder.

"I can explain—"

"Is she really dying?" Henry asked. Pan sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "I would have told you, but I didn't want that weight on your shoulders." Henry bit his lip.

I said nothing. I could say nothing. I just started and made sure Pan didn't touch Henry. Henry glanced at me before looking back at the demon.

"I'm the only one who can save magic?" He asked. Pan nodded, stepping in the woods. He told Henry to weight and walked me the other direction, soon grabbing me by the waist and picking me up. I made sure not to touch him. If I died, Henry wouldn't be safe from Pan. I couldn't fly.

"Smart girl," he said. I glared at him as he set me down by a huge tree. He landed in front of me. "You see, I can't have you following us. You'll stop me and although I can't hurt you, I can hurt your father. Watch as I dangle is precious daughter in front of hm like a doll." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And how exactly are you going to keep me from following you?" I questioned. "Your shadow can't hold me off for long." Pan chuckled, flicking his fingers. The vines on the tree seized my arms and yanked me backwards, holding me against the tree.

I screamed, struggling, but it only made it worse.

"These feed off of regret," he chuckled. "And I'm sure you have plenty." That's when he turned and flew off, leaving me as I struggled against the vines.

—Then—

 _As soon as the curse was broken, I had run to Henry, who had just woken up from a sleeping curse. My eyes darted upwards, meeting Regina's gaze. My chest tightened, but she ignored me._

 _When Henry sat up, looking around, he smiled. Soon after, he had hugged me and thanked me for making sure his mother was safe to begin with._

 _That was when I realized something. As soon as Henry was off, I ran to Mr. Gold's shop, swinging open the door. I knew that was most likely the worse thing to do, since magic could be returning, but I did it._

 _Rumpelstiltskin walked out from behind. "Kaleen," he chuckled. "How are you dearie?" I glared at him._

 _"That one day," I said, the door shutting behind me. "When you offered me a drink. I drank it. You gave me my memories back. Why? Why would you do that?" I paused. "You gave memories back to your mortal enemy's daughter, a fairy in training and the one who helped with your imprisonment in the first place." He chuckled._

 _"You are the protector," he said. "You needed to keep Henry safe. Those only helped you."_

 _"They made no difference," I hissed. "And they drove me insane." He stepped forward, whispering. Chuckling again, he messed with the figurine on the shelf._

 _"That was part of the fun," he continued. I glared at him, curling my fists. "And by the way, dearie, you needed them if you were going to help raise the boy."_

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked. He took another step forward._

 _"Faith Wood couldn't care less," he replied. "Did you not notice I gave them to you a few days before you met the heir?"_

 _"They grew stronger every month," I replied. "I could have cared for Henry as Faith Wood." He paused, holding my gaze._

 _"You better get going, dearie," he said. "The one you need to protect is in danger." I glared at him one more time before swinging the door open and running to the mayor's house._

—-Now—


	8. Chapter 8

I yanked and pulled, panting. I needed to get out, but the vines only tightened when I pulled.

"You bastard!" I yelled, even though no one could hear me.

I also knew that Pan would keep me alive as a trophy to torture my father. I cringed as the vine wrapped around my wrist and then another around my waist. I gasped, half moaning as they nearly suffocated me.

"Why hadn't Pan tried t kill me?" I asked, mumbling to myself. If he wanted me dead, then why hadn't he tried?

I took a deep breath, focusing on my own thoughts, trying to find a sense of peace.

What did I regret?

I regretted going to Rumpelstiltskin to find out who my father was without the Blue Fairy knowing.

I regretted not doing more when Regina demanded the location of Snow White.

I regretted not confronting the Blue Fairy about my parents.

I regretted hiding from my father when the curse was broken for a long time.

I regretted only watching my father from the docks when we were in the Enchanted forest.

I regretted allowing Pan to take Henry, my only promise I kept.

I regretted not fighting Regina's curse.

I took in a sharp breath, but something hit me. I did regret all those things, but if I did any of those things differently, nothing would be the same.

Because I didn't confront my father on the docks, I stayed with the Blue Fairy and was able to create the vow.

If I did anything differently, we wouldn't all be together. The family would still be broken. I would be dead and Emma would have never made it and Henry would have never been born and the curse would still be active today.

I yanked myself from the vines, snapping then, forcefully and hard. I paused for a second, half believing I couldn't have done that. Then, I ran, reaching out with my magic.

Skull Rock.

I pushed harder. I ran faster and faster, turning on the beach sand and running up to the rock. I could hear the shadow close behind me, but I was ready. I slid around and shot a wave of magic, It screeched and recoiled. I turned up and jumped into the rock, slowing down my breathing to listen.

I heard voices, more than two.

"That's not true!" Henry exclaimed. I climbed the steps, turning quickly as I saw Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina and my father standing at the entrance, where Henry held his own heart, Pan directly in front of an hourglass.

"Of course it isn't," Pan said. I pushed my way to where everyone was standing. My father was at the other side and didn't see me.

"Yes it is!" Neal replied. Neal escaped. "Pan can't live without your heart. You'll die." I swallowed—hard.

"They're trying to stem your belief. Don't let them," Pan said quieter. "Every hero gets tested."

"Henry...this is not what a hero looks like," Emma said. "I would know." Henry didn't see me, looking back up at Pan, face twisted up in doubt.

"Why would they lie?"

"That's what adults do," Pan said, placing his hand on Henry's shoulder. I kept myself from lunging forward.

"Henry, you have to believe us," Regina said. My chest tightened. The once Evil Queen was only trying to save her son. I would have never guessed she would do that in the time in the Enchanted Forest.

"This is your choice, not theirs," Pan hissed. "But you have to choose now. We're running out of time." I stared at Neal, Regina and Emma, begging with everything they had.

"We believe in you, Henry."

"Because we love you."

"More than anything."

I swallowed as tears began to swell up in my eyes. Henry glanced at me before smiling, his face bright. "I love you too." He turned back to Pan, swallowing. "But I have to save magic."

"No!"

I couldn't feel anything as Henry pressed his heart into Pan's chest, exploding with a wave of energy as Henry fell to the floor, unconscious.

Like a herd of animals, we ran and kneeled beside Henry. I shook him, my father suddenly realizing I was there and keeling beside me.

"Henry?" I asked, shaking him. "Henry?"

"Henry, can you hear us?" Regina said, pressing her ear against Henry's chest. My chest tightened again, harder.

I had failed them

Henry was gone.

And for the first time in years, I did the one thing I had avoided.

I curled my fists and cried, tears streaming down my face in such a rush, it hurt to breath. Killian wrapped his arm around me, holding me as I expressed my feelings. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched Henry's limp body as he was shaken. Regina, Emma and Neal continued to shake Henry and Pan descended, smiling.

"I promised I would protect him," I whispered. My father didn't hear me.

"What the hell did you do to him!" Emma roared, standing up, murderous at Pan. He chuckled in response.

"I did nothing," he replied. "Henry gave me his heart at his free will."

"I'm going to take it back," Emma snapped. Anger enveloped in every fiber of my being. With wet tears on my face, I curled my knuckles and stood, shaking with rage.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" I screamed, throwing myself at him. Killian tried to grab me, but I was already out of his reach. I swung a wave of light magic, hitting Pan and startling him, making him stumble backwards before he could catch his breath or apprehend what happened.

He chuckled. "You should be proud of your daughter, pirate," Pan hissed. "She's come a long way since I last saw her as a child." I stared at him, panting with anger, trembling as blood rushed through my veins.

I knew it was a terrible idea to use light magic when I was angry, but he gave me no choice. Emma lunged forward, cutting into Pan's arm, reaching for the box. "How does that feel?" She hissed.

"Like a tickle," Pan replied, grinning. I flung myself again, determined to reach for the box, to get it back. I could feel the hot presence of Rumpelstiltskin in there. He could help us.

"Let the Dark One go," I said, voice shaking. Pan laughed again, tucking the box away. My hands lit up, bright and white.

He laughed. "I tried to kill you once, Kaleen," he said. "And I know I can't kill you because of that protection spell you have." As he lunged forward, I shot the magic out of my hands. I couldn't see for a second, but that was all he needed. He grabbed me, holding me by my waist.

"Now that I have the boy's heart, your silly little spell won't hurt me as much," he said. Killian screamed as I was lifted into the air.

"Kaleen!"

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't leave this island," he replied. "Say goodbye to your precious daughter, Hook." I turned my head to Pan forcefully, digging my nails into his skin, but it took much more to hurt him. He was stronger.

Then, Pan flew out of the cave, taking me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Let. Me. Go," I huffed, fully aware that if he did, I would fall and most likely die. I kept trying to push against him, trying to burn him, but he seemed to fight the spell. I kept trying to fight him to the point of where my head spun and I felt nauseated.

He stood dropped me next to a cavern, under a cage and next to a couple trees. I stumbled forward, leaning on it, breathing heavily. Exhausted, my eyes darted up to Pan, who smirked.

"Feeling weak, love?" He asked. I glared at him. I doubled over, holding my stomach in pain. "You're very different from the last time we met. When was it? When you were young?" I glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed. He chuckled, leaning on the stone wall.

"When I found that there was a daughter of Hook," he laughed. "I had to get her. I came for you, but your mother protected you." He chuckled. "So let's say…she got a little sick with Dreamshade." I paused.

"You…killed my mother?" I asked. He laughed, his twisted grin fading into a frown.

"Your mother was smarter than I thought," he said. "Casted a protection spell over you before she died and left you in the care of the Blue Fairy." I gasped, clutching my stomach. "I didn't even know you could cast protection spells over children from other—"

"Children?" I snapped.

I glared at me. "I thought I would never see you again after I left."

"Then why didn't you try to kill me?" I snapped, still trying to fight my pain. "What is my use for you? I won't help you. In fact, I'll kill you."

"Oh, believe me, love," he said, grinning. "I did. The first night, I tried to rip your heart out, but you burned me. Then I knew it was you." He paused as I leaned backwards again, holding my stomach until I could finally breathe.

"Then why all the charm you keep trying to inflict?" I snapped. "What was the point? Why didn't you leave me by that damn tree and let my stave to death? Why didn't you put me back with everyone else who came and lie to Henry?"

He chuckled. "So full of questions." I glared at him again, eyes narrowed. "You're still the same, love. Those eyes. Full of adventure and magic. You could have had a happy life with me, if you came with me." I paused, eyes flickering for a moment.

"You wanted to keep me around as a toy," I said softly. "To dangle in front of my father." He shrugged.

"Perhaps," he replied. I snarled at him, attempting to step forward, but having to lean on the rock. Using magic, I soothed the pain, allowing myself to breathe through all the physical and emotional pain. He killed Henry. He killed what I promised to protect.

"I would never help you," I said, hostile. "You are an enemy of my father. You killed Henry. You can't even touch me you bloody demon!" I stared at him, unmoving. "My mother casted the spell to protect me from you. It will never be broken until I'm dead." Pan continued to stare at me, half in a glare until his lips perked into another grin.

"If you have enough darkness, love," he said in a cool reply. "The spell will be broken. It can be broken at any time you choose. It's over you. All you need to do is trust me."

"Never," I hissed. I glanced at his belt, which had the box.

"I don't think so," he replied. Suddenly, the cage above me came down. I jumped out of the way, tripping as I was buried in leaves. I coughed, gasping, unaware. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me in the cage, closing it. "Enjoy the company."

Then, he flew off as the cage rose back up.

I thrashed, reaching through the bars. "Bloody demon!" I screamed, soon backing away when he couldn't hear me. I paused, only thinking.

"Who are you?"

I gasped, whipping my head around to face a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes staring at me in curiosity.

"Kaleen," I replied, my gaze returning to outside.

"I'm Wendy," she replied. I froze.

"Wendy Darling?" I turned to face her again. I swallowed just as she nodded. She looked over my features.

"You look like Hook," she said. "I bet you get that a lot." I nodded.

"Yes. My father and I look very similar," I replied. I reached out, messing with the lock. The only problem was, I couldn't see it.

"Your father is Captain Hook?" She asked, backing away from me as well as she could. There was almost no room anyway.

"Yes," I said. I took in a deep breath. Pan sealed the cage with magic. I grunted. I couldn't see the lock, so I couldn't see the outside and wouldn't know what spell to use.

If only I had a duplicate.

A shadow.

My hands froze. I looked down at myself, thinking. I had never separated my shadow from me, nor have I ripped a heart out or anything like that. I had almost no experience with dark magic.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of my shadow, separating from me, flying into the air, helping me.

I will get Henry's heart if it's the last thing I do.

"Does Pan have it?" Wendy asked. I suddenly realized I said that last part out loud. I nodded, shutting her out again.

A pain shot up my spine. I moaned, but continued. I assumed separating my shadow from me would be painful, but never like that. Wendy screamed as I opened my eyes, my shadow hovering outside. I suddenly felt empty. It felt strange.

In fact, using dark magic seemed easier.

"W...what are you doing?" She struggled to find her voice. I glanced at her.

"I'm not going to kill you," I replied, focusing on my shadow. It's eyes met mine as it looked down at the lock, messing with it, suddenly, the cage swung open. I grabbed my shadow and it absorbed back into me.

I quickly climbed up and out of the cage, now sitting on top of it, messing with the chain above it.

"Kaleen," Wendy said. "Are you sure that would be—" it dropped suddenly, hitting the ground hard. I had slowed down the fall, but only a moment. I grabbed Wendy's arm and yanked her out of the cage. I didn't reply to any of her questions I dragged you through the woods, running as fast as I could.

I reached out with magic, trying to find Pan, to take that box back. I suddenly realized that using dark magic would allow me to fan out farther. I paused, allowing Wendy to catch her breath. I kneeled down, pressing my fingers into the ground. I allowed the dark magic to finally overpower the light and fanned out to the entire island.

"The Pixie Tree," I whispered. I guessed that was what it was called. I had watched the movie back in Storybrooke. Wendy, trembling, staring up in fear as I reached out for her arm.

"Pan will find us," she said, half-sobbing. "We need to go back." I shook my head.

"No. Way," I hissed. "I have a vow to protect the youngest heir to the throne. That is Henry and he needs me. He needs both of us." She struggled to find her voice.

"I thought pirates had no vows," she said. I shook my head, my hand touching her wrist, sending a calm wave of magic through her, settling her. I gripped harder and continued to run.

Wait. I could just teleport. I had been there before.

Gripping onto Wendy's wrist, I pictured the tree and suddenly, when my eyes were open, we were there.

I guessed I wasn't needed. Pan was already on the ground with Regina holding Henry's heart. I gasped just as Emma and Snow broke loose from the vines holding them there.

We had Henry's heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina led us away from the woods, Wendy included.

"Where do we go?" I asked. Regina took in a sharp breath.

"Jolly Roger," Snow said, gripping my shoulder. I gasped.

"My father's ship is here?" I asked. Suddenly, Regina grabbed my wrist and we were all on board. The first thing I did was run to Henry, who looked pale and dead. Regina ran over with his heart, slowly, pushing it back into her son's chest.

I gripped Henry's hand, waiting for a response at all. Neal sat beside Emma as we stared, waiting. There was nothing but silence.

"Are we too late?"

"Henry?" Regina asked, shaking her son gently. My chest tightened just as Henry awoke with a sudden gasp, deep. Emma lunged forward, hugging her son tightly. Regina and Neal also hugged him tightly. I choked back joyous tears. When Henry saw me, he lunged forward and bear-hugged me.

"Take it easy there," Neal said behind him. As Henry let me go, I turned to my father and without warning, hugged him. He gasped, but held me tightly.

"Kaleen," he breathed. Tears stained my face. "I thought Pan killed you. When we couldn't find you..."

I squeezed him harder, gasping breaths of air as I cried. He looked up at Henry.

"Why don't we get these two down to the Captain's quarters?" He asked, allowing me to walk down with him, arm over my shoulder. Henry spoke with his family, talking about being a hero as my father took me down to where he slept.

"You're stronger than I was, Kaleen," he said softly, opening the door. I sat on an open bed. There was two. Hook sat next to me, arm over my shoulder.

"I don't think so," I replied, looking up. "You battled Pan for years. Without my protection spell, he would have killed me." My father kissed the top of my head, breathing out slowly.

"You would have found another way," he said. I smiled just as Henry stepped into the cabin with Regina right behind him. He sat down on the bed as Regina tucked him in. My father kissed my forehead one more time.

"Get some rest, lass," he said softly. I nodded as he stood and walked out of the room, eyeing me slowly before he disappeared up the steps.

"It stings," Henry said. I whipped my head over, seeing Regina's hand over his heart, gold and glowing. "What was that for?"

"A spell," she said. "So no one can take your heart." I nodded. I had never performed that spell, but had learned about it.

Although I had magic and had stayed with the Blue Fairy for most of my life, she was constantly busy and rarely had time to teach me. She only really offered a place to stay, which was all I needed.

"Thanks mom," he said. Regina stood, glancing at me for a moment.

"Thank you," she said. I nodded as she walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft click.

I couldn't believe I was in my father's ship. I had dreamed of it since I had found out who he was.

"Is it cool?" Henry asked. My gaze snapped to his. "To be on your father's ship?" I smirked, walking over to him, kneeling down.

"I feels incredible," I replied. "It feels like home." I kissed him on the forehead. "You need to rest."

"My Protector," he said. I smirked.

"Until another is born, yes," I replied. I flicked his nose. "But I will protect you no matter what, Henry."

"How sweet."

I whipped my head around, seeing none other than Pan, standing with his dagger, looking murderous. "Sorry it had to be this way, Henry." I choked back a painful cry as I pushed Henry behind me. I wouldn't let Pan touch him.

"Do you still rely on your protection spell, love?" He asked. I snarled at him.

"Don't you come any closer, Pan," I hissed.

"Still more protective over him then yourself?" He asked. I swallowed as he inched closer and we stepped backwards. He grabbed my hand and threw me behind him.

"I may not be able to touch you, Jones, but it doesn't mean you're immune to my magic," he replied, flicking his wrist and throwing me across the room.

"No!" I screamed, standing up with force as Pan dug his hand in Henry's chest. He moaned in pain as he pulled his arm out of Henry's body. Screaming, I did the one thing I had never done. I shoved my hand in Pan's back.

He was caught off guard for a moment. "Clever, love. Embracing dark magic." He flicked his wrist again, making me fly and hit the door again—hard. My hand that once flowed red dyed into its normal color. Pan grabbed at Henry's back, trying to rip out his shadow.

"Pan!" I screamed, standing up, but he summoned his magic again and threw me off my feet again. I choked desperately. "Peter!" I stood up just as Pan dropped his dagger to grab onto Henry's shadow with both hands.

Rumplestiltskin gripped my shoulder as I stood, holding the box in his hand, speaking to his father.

"Blood magic works both ways," he said, waving his hand over the box. Smoke came out, grabbing Pan, yanking him.

Then just as he appeared, he was gone.

I rushed to Henry, hugging him just as his shadow fell back into his body. He gasped, almost pushing me.

"I'm fine, Kaleen," he said. Did he just...?

Regina ran in, clutching her son tightly and him saying that he was fine. Hook ran in too, grabbing me and holding me tightly.

"Don't do that," my father said. "You need to stay out of trouble, lass." I glanced up at my father slyly.

"I am the Protector," I replied. "That's what Henry calls me." I leaned on my father's shoulder.

—Then—

 _Finally gaining the courage, I stepped on my father's ship. There was no sound but the calm movements of the waves, but soon, he walked from below deck._

 _"Hello," I said. His eyes darted to mine, freezing for a second._

 _"Aye," he replied, walking on the deck completely. "What may I do for you, lass?" I swallowed._

 _"Just wanted to say 'hello,'" I played with my fingers, looking at the ground. I took in a sharp breath. "Killian," I said softly. He paused, turning his head._

 _"This isn't a trick from the bloody crocodile is it?" He asked, half hissing it. My eyes widened._

 _"No!" I exclaimed. "No! Of course not!"_

 _"Can you prove that, lass?" He asked. I nodded. I raised my hands, allowing them to glow softly before a ball of light bounced back and forth between my hands._

 _"The Dark One can't use light magic," I said. "And can't perform magic in a separate form." I bit my lip as he stared at my hands, just as the ball of light left my hands._

 _"Magic user?" He asked. I nodded, lacing my fingers together behind me. "Are you purposely trying to mimic my appearance in a lass form?" I shook my head._

 _"This is how I look," I said, half-laughing. He smirked._

 _"What's your name, love?" He asked. I bit my lip again._

 _"You may not believe me," I said. "But my name is Kaleen Jones." His eyes widened, but he said nothing. "My mother's name was Adeline. You met her in a bar and promised you would come back for her after your quest for Pan. What you didn't know is that she was a magic user too." I paused, waiting. "And she was pregnant with me." I clapped my hands together as he stared at me. I swallowed again._

 _"Hi, Dad."_

—-Now—

He may have not been the preferable father with his background, but he was mine. He was my father and I would never leave his side. I pulled on a rope that connected to the mast.

"Pull harder, lass!" My father exclaimed. It was soon after the shadow had been trapped. I helped and then returned to my father's side. I yanked it as the boat seemed to fly, steering it up and through.

The wind ran past my face. I smiled, my hair running behind me.

My father took the rope and tied it to a wooden post behind it. I ran, full force to the bowsprit and crawled to almost the very end, looking down at the clouds. With the rush of wind, I felt home.

I held my hands out, not afraid to fall, letting the wind crawl through my hair. I laughed and behind me, Henry laughed too, watching me have the time of my life.

I climbed back on board, suddenly being picked up by my father, spinning me for a second. I laughed, gripping onto him.

"How does that feel, lass?" He asked with joy. I kissed his cheek.

"It feels like home," I said. He kissed my head, soon putting me down. He walked with me to David, eyeing Emma as she spoke to Neal.

The sudden realization that Henry might become my brother hit me. If Neal and Emma didn't stay, which I doubt that would separate on purpose, my father could go with Emma. I knew that he had feelings for her, but I also knew he would put his family first.

I shook the thought away as I hugged Snow and David, walking to Henry. I sat down. Henry's shoulders seemed to tense as he pulled his coat over him tighter.

"Are you alright, Henry?" I asked. He met my gaze for a second, smiling softly.

"I'm just ready to go home," he said. I put my arm on his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. He smirked again.

With a flash, and wishing of home, we appeared on the shore. Henry shot up, almost looking like he was running from me to the shore. I grabbed Wendy's hand, who had asked earlier if we were really going home. She trembled a little as I directed her off shore, into her brother's arms, half-sobbing to see them.

I smiled at them as Wendy turned to me. Her brother glanced at me as Killian came to my side, draping an arm over my shoulder. I smirked, looking up. The Darlings stared at me for a second.

"Thank you, Kaleen," Wendy breathed. I nodded as she hugged me in gratitude. Her brothers, John and Michael, only stared at me with suspicion, most likely because of my background.

"Don't worry, lads," my father said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "She's the kindest lass you'll meet." I smirked as he let me be, walking over to David. I hoped that David recovered well from Dreamshade. I didn't know how he recovered, but he did.

"Without, you," Wendy said. "I may have been stuck there." I smiled.

"After I scared you."

"That was frightening!" She exclaimed. "That isn't something you usually see from someone who is good." I laughed.

"I won't using dark magic," I replied. Michael eyed me.

"I was trained by a fairy, Micheal, relax," I said to his stare. "I use light magic unless it has no effect." I squeezed Wendy's wrist one more time before walking over to Regina, who had her arms crossed and was staring at Henry. Henry talked with the Lost Boys as if he had brought them to Neverland himself.

"How are you?" I asked. She glanced at me as I stepped at her side. She sighed.

"I never apologized to you," she said, looking at her feet for a second. I looked up into her eyes.

"What are talking about?" I asked. "You thanked me for protecting Henry."

"That's not what I meant," she replied. "I meant before the curse." I nodded, not saying anything in response. "I think I threatened your life twice." I smirked.

"That's the past, Regina," I said. "And I forgive you." She smiled.

"Thank you," she said as Henry walked up to her. He didn't even look at me, which was odd sine I protected him most of the time on Neverland.

"Let's go home," he said. Regina put an arm over his shoulder and walked with him, away from the docks. He looked back, meeting my gaze and smiling.

One thing threw me off.

I expected an innocent, gentle smile, but what I received was a twisted grin, full of darkness, especially in his eyes.

My chest tightened.

"What did Pan do?"


	11. Chapter 11

I walked with my hands in my pockets back to Granny's. Although I had known my father for about two months in Storybrooke, he hadn't invited me on his ship. I wasn't just going to invite myself.

"Kaleen!"

I turned my head, shivering in my coat. I had grabbed it back at my room at the inn. My father ran to me. "Come with me." I followed him back to his ship, shivering as the sun descended and we were left in the dark. We walked below deck to his quarters. I ducked, walking in and following him. The door clicked behind us.

He walked to a chest, sighing as he opened it, string at the contents inside. He had lit a lamp up on one side, allowing light.

"When you first approached me, lass," he chucked. "I didn't believe you." He sighed. "I didn't allow you on my ship. I stayed away from you as much as I could." He shook his head. "But it was wrong, aye?"

I smirked. "You were still adjusting."

"But the tale you told made sense," he sighed. "Only a month ago I allowed you to be around me. Even though I had known you for two." He shook his head. "I was a fool to avoid you, my beautiful daughter." I bit my lip.

He grabbed an outfit much like the one we wore, leather all the way down to the boots, black. The only difference was the long-sleeved underneath, which was white.

I knew that outfit.

"Is that—"

"It was your mother's," he said. "You're just like her." He held it up to me. "It belongs to you." I held the outfit in my hands for a second, just staring at him. "And so does this ship." I gasped. "You're my daughter, love." He gripped my hands. "And I will never let you go."

I stared at him, my chest tightened.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger."

 _The smoke of purple devoured everything in its path. I screamed, running from it, gripping onto Henry's hand. I couldn't breath. I could see the town line, so close, so far at the same time._

 _"I've got you, Henry," I said, gripping onto him, hard, but when I looked down, it was Pan. He jumped up, gripping my heart from my chest and ripping it out. I screamed, clutching where it had been._

 _"Kill Hook," he whispered against my heart. I covered my ears, shaking my head._

 _"No," I whipped. He squeezed my heart, a jolt of pain surging through my body. I gasped, clutching my chest in horror as my legs seemed to stand on their own, facing my father, who was running to me, arms out._

 _I ran over and as I heard Pan's voice, I shoved my hand into my father's chest and yanked his heart out. He gasped, looking up at me._

 _Tears streamed down my face as I crushed it._

 _"Kaleen," he gasped, falling to his knees. "Kaleen. Wake up. Kaleen!"_

I jolted awake, a lantern above me, swaying back and forth. I gasped, seeing my father next to me and caught my breath again when it was only him.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked. I nodded, catching my breath.

"Sorry," I said, sitting myself up. "That doesn't happen very often. I promise." He chuckled.

"I'm not worried about how many time you do it, lass," he replied. "Is there a good reason for this...dream?"

"I have nightmares before something terrible happens," I said, taking in a sharp breath. He stared at me for a second, unfazed by my statement.

"You can see the future?" He asked. I nodded, running my fingers through my hair once to calm myself.

"I can't see it directly," I responded, taking another breath. "I always know when danger approaches." He paused, biting his lip.

"So you don't know what happens?" He asked. I nodded.

"I don't know what will happen but when something is about to occur, I know," I said cooly. "I feel a warning before it occurs." He nodded. "Before the Lost Boys attacked us, I knew something was coming, threatening enough. If I hadn't moved myself out of the way, I would have been killed." I shuddered, recalling the memories from Neverland. "Before Regina stormed Snow's wedding, I knew she would appear and stepped in front before she even showed. Right before the curse was activated, I knew something was coming and ran to protect Emma." I swallowed.

He chuckled. "It's a strange thing to think that you're older than the Savior." I laughed at his comment.

"I'm the Protector of their family," I replied, smiling. I met his gaze, blue and wide. "I've woken you. Maybe I should go back to sleep."

"I'm a heavy sleeper, love," he said. "Nothing wakes me but a storm. When I woke you, the stormed stopped." I stared at him, looking down at my hands.

"I wasn't controlling my magic," I said in a whispered. Killian's eyes met mine before he hung the lamp he held back up and sat on his bed.

"It's best you go to sleep, lass," he said softly. "We will say something tomorrow."

I took a deep breath before turning over and closing my eyes, soon allowing sleep to overtake me.

I woke to the light shining through the window of the ship. I turned over, sitting up and stepping off of my bed. I threw my coat on, the one with the blood-stained side from my bullet wound that Tamara gave me. I opened the door and walked up the steps, seeing my father talking to Neal in the docks.

"Aye! You're awake, love!" Killian said, meeting my eyes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, walking to them.

Soon, we walked to Granny's. I sat down at the table that Henry sat at. He was flipping through the pages of his story book. With a shiver, I took my hands out of my pockets.

"Hey," I said. His eyes snapped to mine. It looked like I scared him. "You alright?"

He nodded. "Yes." His eyes scanned the people in the dinner.

Granny placed a hot chocolate in front of me. It was my favorite with peppermint and cinnamon. I thanked her and wrapped my fingers around the mug, absorbing the sudden warmth. I brought the drink to my lips and shoved half of it down.

I also noticed that Henry's hot chocolate hadn't been touched. I placed my hand out on his sleeve. He flinched, looking up. I recoiled quickly.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to scare you, Henry." He smiled, but didn't answer. "Are you sure you're alright? You haven't touched your chocolate. I'd think you be devouring it." Without taking another look at me, his fingers wrapped around the handle and he brought it to his lips. He flinched, most likely from the warmth.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped, whipping my head around to see Emma. I smiled.

"Hi," I said. She smirked.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not on Neverland anymore," I replied. "And Pan is trapped." He smiled, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thank you," she said softly. I nodded. "For everything. You protected Henry when I—we—couldn't be there...and you saved my life before the curse." I smirked.

"Just doing my job, Princess," I replied. She turned to her mother, Mary Margaret and father, David.

As if on cue, we heard a scream. I rushed out of the dinner, seeing the Blue Fairy collapse to the ground, Pan's shadow hovering above where she once stood, holding her shadow.

I shot a bast of magic, hitting the shadow as I rushed to kill it, but as quickly as it arrived, it was gone. I rushed over to the Blue Fairy, kneeling down and shaking her furiously. I checked her pulse, but there was nothing there.

Tink and Hook ran over with Emma and David jumping out of the truck. My chest tightened and I collapsed over the Blue Fairy, the only mother figure I truly knew. Tears swelled up in my eyes as my shoulders trembled over the body.

Neal and Snow whipped around the corner, spotting us and gasping in horror. I caught my breath, staring up through a mat of hair. Hook pulled me by my shoulders away gently as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Regina and Henry came too, holding hands. I paused, noticing this and realizing that Henry hadn't held either of his mother's hands in a very long time.

"What the hell happened?" Regina exclaimed, noticing the body. Emma turned to me.

"What happened, Kaleen?" She asked. I swallowed, my voice shaking when I spoke.

"The Shadow," I said, voice unstable. "The Shadow killed her. I tried to stop it. I tried…" Killian rubbed my shoulder as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Why would the Shadow kill her?" David asked, his hand resting on his pistol, which I doubt would do any good.

"No idea, lad," my father replied, squeezing my trembling shoulders. "But it only take orders from one person." Anger fused me.

"Pan," I hissed. My eyes darted to the sky, where I cursed after him. My knuckles were white as Regina casted a blanket over the Blue Fairy, covering her.

"Hook," Neal said. "Let's go get that candle." I didn't follow as they walked back to the ship along with Tinkerbell.

"Pan is behind this," Emma said, looking up at me. "I know it."

"He's trapped in a box under the floor in Gold's shop," Regina snapped, her hand still gripping her son's.

"Who else could be doing it?" Emma replied and suddenly turned to me. I glared at each one who was staring at me.

"Blue was the only mother figure I've known. Pan tried to kill me," I hissed. "I would be the last person to blame for that bloody shadow." I glanced at Henry, whose face was pale and fearful.

"Pan can still hurt me?" He asked, voice soft and unsure.

"It's a bloody threat," I replied.

"And that he's after Henry," David said. Henry bit his lip, shaking and turning to his adoptive mother.

"Then what am I doing here?" He asked.

David nodded. "Henry's right."

"You'll protect me, right?" He asked. We nodded, glancing at one another. I would especially, after I ripped Pan limb from limb, ripped out his cold, bloody heart…

"Are you coming, Kaleen?" He asked. "You're my Protector." I met his gaze, at first cold and then in curiosity.

"If we're dealing with Pan, he can't touch me. I can make sure he's dead," I replied. Regina nodded, walking away with her shoulder over her son.

I trailed behind them as Emma walked straight up to Gold.

"Pandora's box," Emma said. "Give it to me." Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow, staring at her as if she had gone mad.

"And why would I give it to you?"

"We need to open it," I said, half hissing my words. He stared at me in shock.

"And let Pan escape?" He asked. "Are you crazy? Kaleen, you out of everyone should be throwing this option away." I didn't mention my dreams from the night before. I knew something terrible was going to happen. Is letting Pan go what's causes it?

"Somehow," Snow said. "He's controlling the Shadow from in the box." Rumplestiltskin stared at her in silence, eyeing me as I said nothing to add until Snow finished. "Your grandson's life is in danger."

"And you think letting Pan loose will change that?" He snapped. Emma nodded. I didn't say anything.

He sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

I jumped out of the back of David's truck, watching as Rumplestiltskin inched toward the town line with the box in his hand.

Emma walked up to him strongly. "I'm doing this, Gold." He glared at her. "The real world is my expertise. I'm going to deal with Pan on my own terms."

Sighing, Gold placed the box down across the town line, waving his hand over it. Red smoke came out, forming the body of Pan, who laid down on the road. Slowly, his eyes opened. He looked down at himself in shock. Then, he whipped around, hyperventilating with wide eyes and a look of horror.

"Mom?" He asked in disbelief.

Emma stared at him. "What?"

"Shoot him!" Gold hissed. "What are you waiting for!"

"Emma," I continued. "If you won't shoot him, let him cross that town line and I'll kill him."

"Don't!" He exclaimed, hands up as he backed away. "Please! It's me. I'm Henry. Pan switched our bodies!"

"You expect us to believe that?" I snapped.

"It's just one of your tricks!"

"It's not! I swear! He switched us before I got trapped in the box!" He exclaimed. I snarled, taking a step forward. If he was lying, I would kill him for what he did to the Blue Fairy.

He stepped forward to Emma, who held her gun higher, aiming. Pan stumbled backwards, still holding his hands up in horror.

"If you're Henry," Emma said. I tightened my knuckles. "Then tell me something only Henry would say."

His voice was frantic as he scrambled to find things to say. "I got trapped in the mines. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon! I introduced cinnamon hot cocoa to Kaleen! She's my protector. She likes it with peppermint and coco. I tried to blow up a well!"

"All those things could have been told when Pan separated us," I hissed. David nodded. "Ask him something specific, Emma."

"Pan may know facts," Emma challenged. "But not all memories can be his." She gripped her gun as she spoke. "The first time we connected, not met, but connected. Where was it?"

"At my castle," he replied, looking not as frantic as before. "It was right after you came to StoryBrooke." Emma's voice softened with every word she spoke.

"What did you say to me?"

Pan—now maybe Henry swallowed. "I told you I knew why you gave me up." I swallowed, my chest tightening as I held my necklace, the last thing my mother gave me before she died.

"Why?" Emma asked, her aim shaky as Henry spoke.

"Because you wanted to give me my best chance," he said. Emma dropped her gun and hugged her son...in Pan's body. They turned to step over the line. Emma was hesitant at first, but they stepped over. Before Henry could take another step, I grabbed his arm, looking him dead in the eye.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I squeezed, but nothing happened.

"If you're not Pan," I said. "Then I won't be able to burn you." I let go of his arm, but it looked the same as before.

It was really Henry. Swallowing a cry of relief, I embraced him. "I'm sorry I wanted to kill you," I whispered. He looked at me with green eyes that weren't his and then hugged his grandparents.

Soon, we rushed back in the truck with Henry and I in the back. His head turned to me, looking at me as I stared forward, not making eye contact with him. I could not look into those dark eyes again.

"I know you hate Pan," he said in Pan's voice. I glanced at him and then held his gaze even though I wanted to look away strongly. "But I've never seen you so furious." I forced a soft smile, as I nodded.

"He killed, Blue," I said softly. "The only mother I truly connected with." I swallowed as he gripped my hand. I glanced down and then back up. The innocence was still there.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I bit my lips and looked down a the floor.

The truck stopped and we jumped out, Henry still gripping tightly onto my hand. It was disturbing to be protecting someone in the body of a murderer.

We walked to the doors of Regina's vault and suddenly, my father's voice rained in my ears.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Kaleen!" He exclaimed, running over faster than Neal. I held my hands up, holding him back from Henry in Pan's body.

"Killian," Henry said, backing away. "It's me." My father's voice softened as he looked at me.

"Why the bloody hell is Henry in Pan's body?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I replied. Henry looked at Neal and then ran, embracing him. Neal paused, unsure before he realized it was really Henry.

"Kaleen," Rumple said. I turned to face him and then at the vault. "It's sealed up tight. You know how to do this?" I nodded as we both put our hands up to the door.

It was strange. I could feel the magic come off of him. Two opposite forces working together. I was using only light magic and he was using only dark.

Nothing happened. I focused harder, pushing my magic against the protection spell, one most likely similar to the one casted on me. With a push of energy, the doors opened. I held the doors open until everyone was inside.

Regina was on the floor looking as if she could be dead. I ran, sitting down beside her as my hands glowed to a dark violet and I touched them to her head. She gasped, moaning in pain as her eyes snapped open, looking around and glaring angrily when she saw Pan-technically Henry.

"It's Henry," I said, gripping Regina's hand as I helped her stand. "Pan switch bodies with him." Her eyes darted to her son.

"Henry…" Henry embraced his mother, holding her tightly. I stared for far too long, eyeing Henry for both his safety and protection.

"Did you keep it down here?" Rumple asked. Regina's eyes snapped to Mr. Gold's.

"What?"

"The curse," he said. "Did you keep it down here?"

"Where else would I keep it, Gold?" She asked. I swallowed.

"He took the curse."


	12. Chapter 12

I felt the fairies. I could feel them gather and that I needed to be there. I clenched my hands together and turned to Henry. "I have to go," I said. Henry stared at me, unsure.

"Why?" He asked. I swallowed.

"The fairies," I mumbled while everyone's eyes were on me. "They're gathering. I need to be there." I glanced at my father. "Pan can't touch me. I'll be fine." I glanced at Henry one last time. "You'll be fine for a few minutes, right?"

He nodded and as I raised my hands, I was there, standing over Blue as the other fairies looked at me in shock. I must have frightened them.

"Oh, Kaleen," Red said, wrapping her arm around me and squeezing me tightly. I sniffed, holding back tears as I stared at the only one mother figure I truly remembered. I choked as they streamed down my face. Red kissed my forehead comfortingly.

"Is there anything you want to say?" She whispered. I nodded, placing my hands on the edge of the coffin, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry, Blue," I whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry I wasn't the strongest with magic or the smartest. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I swallowed again, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." I choked on every word I said, not caring who was staring at me. "You gave me a home, a place to belong. I owe everything to you, Blue." I gasped as the fairy next to me, wrapped her arm around me tightly, squeezing my hand.

"Come here," she soothed. I turned to her, eyes watery as I leaned on her shoulder. Every time I blinked, tears ran down my face.

Around the coffin, they took turns speaking about her accomplishments. I swallowed, listening to every single one. Thirty minutes passed and then, we mourned in silence.

Until the door opened again. I closed my eyes, sensing my father's presence as well as Neil, David and Tinkerbell.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tink said. I turned to her, along with the other fairies. She glanced down at Blue before she continued speaking. "But we need your help."

I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks as my chest tightened, waiting for Tink to continue.

"With what?"

"The Black Fairy's wand is here," Neil replied. "We need it." I stared at him in shock before I realized what they'd were going to do with it; switch Henry back to his body.

"We would never—"

"Yeah, it's a terrible, terrible thing but what's coming is worse. Where is it?" Tink asked. She glanced at me.

"I don't know," I replied just as the a dark figure flew past the window. We all flinched, looking around.

"What the hell was that?" David asked. My eyes darted until I saw it.

"It's Pan's shadow."

"What does it want?"

"The wand!" I exclaimed.

"Run!" David said, shooing them to run, while I stayed, turning to it as it flew in through an open window. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Stay covered!" My father exclaimed.

"Over there!"

We rushed to the benches of the church, ducking as it flew over us.

"All we have to do is light the candle again, right?" David asked. "That's how you trapped it in the first place?"

"Yeah," Neil ducked as it attempted to grab him. "This time we can get rid of it for good."

"It can't touch me," I said, looking around. "If I draw it's fire, could you get it?" Neil nodded. Tink gripped my arm as I began to stand.

"You don't know if it can."

"Well let's find out," I replied, stepping into the middle, holding my arms to my sides. "Hey!" I yelled. "Hey over here you bloody shadow! Let's see of you can touch me." My father smirked for my use of language. It flew, full force and picked me up by my shirt, pinning me against the door. I tried to grab it, to burn it. With a screech, it grabbed my shadow and tried to yank it out.

I screamed, failing as it yanked harder. I gasped. "Hey!" My father said. It turned only for a brief moment, but that was all I needed. I shot it with a blast of magic that sent it hitting my father and up in the air again. David pulled my father back into the benches as I jumped in beside my father and David.

"Can you trap it?" Tink asked, desperate.

"No. It's too high. We've got to get closer," David said. Killian held his other arm as it it was broken. I leaned over and soothed it with a pulse of magic even though I was throbbing everywhere myself.

"And I can't fly up there," Neil replied, moving as it did, up and down and side to side. He paused, turning. "Tink."

"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings," she snapped.

"You have pixie dust."

"It doesn't work."

"Tink," David said, reaching over to grip her shoulder. "You made it work once and you can do it again." She froze for a moment and then stepped into the middle, facing the shadow as it flew against the ceiling. She reached down and pulled the cap of her necklace of pixie dust.

It glowed green and absorbed as she breathed it in. In amazement, she looked down, realizing it had worked. Neil handed her the coconut with the candle inside.

Tink closed her eyes, lighting the candle before she pushed herself into the air. She flew after the shadow, closing the coconut when it was trapped and held it as she descended gently. Then, she threw it into a burning flame.

With a puff of darkness and smoke, it was gone...forever.

We walked out of the benches. I first hugged her, hard, even as my limbs shook. "Thank you, Tink," I whispered. "Blue would be proud." She smiled at me.

Neil gripped my shoulders. "Don't be so reckless, Kaleen," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Well done, Green."

We whipped our heads around to see the Blue Fairy, arms crossed in front of her, staring at us and beaming. I froze, staring at the woman I once thought to be dead.

"Blue?" Tink asked. "But you were—"

"I know," she replied. "But when you killed the shadow mine was returned and I was revived." She glanced at me before she continued. "You finally believed in yourself, Green. Tinkerbell, welcome back."

"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all of your rules?"

"I may have been overly strict," she replied. "You deserve your wings Tinkerbell and you have earned them back many times over." Tink looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Thank you," was all she could say. Blue looked down for a second.

"And for the Black Fairy's wand," she said, making it appear in her hand. "Go. Save us." Before she could move anywhere, I embraced her, holding her.

She squeezed me back, stroking the back of my head and hair. "Kaleen," she whispered. "I'm sorry." I swallowed, looking up at her through foggy eyes.

"You can't leave me again," I replied. She kissed my forehead. "You need to go. Save Henry, Kaleen. Be a hero." I squeezed her one more time before I teleported into Gold's shop.

Only after a few moments, David, Killian, Tink and Neil came in, holding the wand.

"She's back. The Blue Fairy," David said, glancing at me. "She gave us the wand." Emma looked at the Dark One.

"Do we need anything else?"

"Only one more item," he replied, turning to his cabinet and opening it, to pull out a black cuff, the same one Pan put on me after he took Henry and I from Neil. I eyed it suspiciously.

"This is one of the only useful things I managed to pull from Tamara and Greg before they left StoryBrooke," he replied. "It renders anyone with magic, utterly powerless." He kneeled down in front of Henry who was sitting on the bed with Regina and Emma on either side.

"May I see your wrist, Henry?" Rumple asked. Henry held out his arm and Rumple slid the cuff on. "I want to make sure that when my dear old dad wakes, he's weakened. This will block his powers." Henry nodded.

"So what happens now?" Henry asked.

"I enact the spell and you fall into a deep sleep and then when you awake, you're back in your own body."

"And you hang on to that scroll and come find us as fast as you can," Regina rubbed her son's shoulder.

"When I gave my heart to Pan, I thought I was being a hero," Henry shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does," David stepped forward.

"It's time," the Dark One said. Henry nodded, leaning back on the bed while Regina and Emma stepped off. "Keep your eye on the wand." After he moved it back and forth, Henry's eyes closed. Suddenly, with a flash of light, Henry thrashed, looking unconscious still.

"What's happening?" Emma asked frantically.

"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body," Rumple replied, stepping backwards as Henry continued to thrash.

And then everything was still.

"It worked," Emma said. "Now let's go find our son." I followed her and the rest of them out the door.

It didn't take long before the doors of the library flew open, and Henry, in his own body, came flying out. "It worked!" He yelled. "It worked! I'm me again!"

His mothers smothered him, holding him close until he held up the scroll in his hand.

"He's got it!" Regina exclaimed, grabbing it. She stood up, holding the scroll out in front of her, staring at it with determination. Without warning, it sent a purple flash and knocked Regina unconscious.

"Regina!" I kneeled beside her, checking her pulse, still strong. Henry shook his mother's arm and she gasped awake, eyes snapping open as her eyes darted around wildly.

"What happened?" Emma asked. "Are you okay?" Regina nodded, standing up as Henry supported her.

"I saw what needed to be done," she whispered. She glanced down at Henry and smiled softly. I stood in between Belle and my father, watching as she gripped her son's shoulder.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked. She cupped his chin, looking into his eyes gently and kindly.

"The important thing is you will be."

Suddenly, the scroll flew out of her hand and into Pan's, who walked to us, full with pride. "No he won't," he said. I whipped around, ready to strangle him.

"He has the-" Pan waved his hand, freezing us in place with a flash of red, cutting my father's words to a halt. I stiffened as I was frozen in place.

"Curse!" Pan finished, looking down at his hand, which held the scroll. He chuckled, walking to us calmly as he grinned. "That I do." He glanced between our frozen bodies, smiling mockingly, darkly. I shivered inside, unable to move at all.

"Look at you all," he chuckled. "A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I?" He walked over to Neil, Belle, Killian and I, smirking again.

"But I think I'll start over here," he said. "Hmm. You all look so adorable." He cocked his head as if he was truly thinking of which one's life to end. "Hard to tell which one to kill." He glanced at me, smirking again.

"Poor, Kaleen," he said mockingly. "My shadow may be gone. I may not be able to kill you, but you're going to suffer the worst fate of all." I blinked, not able to move as I held his gaze. He pointed to the sky. "When the curse comes over, you'll wake up with all your friends gone and you'll never know why." He chuckled. "You'll be stuck with me."

My chest tightened as Rumple grabbed Pan's shoulder, turning him to him forcefully, almost knocking him off balance.

"Say away from them," Rumple hissed. Pan growled, facing the Dark One. I hoped that Rumple could break the spell holding us, that he could help us and I could help end Pan, but when I looked down at his wrist, he had the cuff on.

"Well how about that. The worm has teeth," Pan stepped closer, eyes narrowing. "Are you here to protect your loved ones?"

"I'm not going to let you touch either of of them," he replied threateningly. He took another step closer as he snarled at Pan.

"Oh, I'd like to see that," he said, sneering.

"Oh, you will," the Dark One fired back in a threat. "Because I have a job to finish and I have to do it. No loopholes." Pan smirked as Rumple continued to speak. "And what has to be done has a price a price I'm finally willing to pay." The Dark One's gaze turned to his son's.

"I sued the curse to find you, Bae. To tell you that I made a mistake. To make sure you have a chance at happiness and hat happiness is possible, just not with me. And I accept that," Rumple swallowed as Pan chuckled in disgust.

"Pretty, pretty words."

"I love you Bae," he said. His gaze met mine for a split second before looking at Belle. "And I love you, Belle," he said. Pan scoffed in disgust again and turned away for a moment. "You made me stronger." Tears stained my eyes.

"Stronger?" Pan questioned mockingly. "Yes, perhaps. But no magic." Rumple simply turned to him with a smile.

"Oh, but I don't need it," the Dark One huffed. "You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."

Pan leaned close to his son, hate lacing every word. "And what is that?"

"So have I," he hissed. "I sent it away with something to hide." The Dark One simply raised his arm into the air, arm out. Suddenly, Rumple's shadow flew forward as it handed his dagger to him and flew back into him. As it did, the Dark One yanked Pan to him at the same time, his shadow binding them together.

"What are you doing!" Pan yelled, bucking to get free and grunting. Rumple gripped onto his father. Pan panted as he couldn't get out of Rumple's grip.

"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die," he leaned to his father's ear, hissing his last words. "And now I'm ready."

Unable to move, a cry wrenched up me, but made no sound as Rumpelstiltskin stabbed the dagger through Pan's back. Pan's sharp cry of pain echoed as he began to gasp in Rumple's arms.

With a huff of smoke, Pan was replaced by his true form, Malcolm. He turned his head to his son. "Take the dagger out," he gasped. "We could start over. We could have a happy ending." Rumple stared at his father for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm a villain," he replied. "And villains don't get happy endings." With that, he twisted the dagger and was lost in a blinding white light as the curse and cuf fell out of mid air. The magic holding up, broke, but no one moved. I only brought my hands to my mouth, chest tightening. Belle collapsed behind me, crying with her hands over her mouth. Taking a shuddering breath, I kneeled down and put my arms around her, holding her as she cried.

"No! Rumple!" Belle sobbed. I clutched her tightly. I knew it wasn't worth to numb her pain. She needed to cry.

Regina broke the silence. "We need to go. There isn't much time."

As we stood in a line, watching as Regina was eye to eye with Emma, Henry hugging with his father. I stood by Killian, looking up at him. Emma gave me an envelope of photos with her and Henry in them. I swallowed, glancing over at Henry.

"Henry," I whispered. He ran over to me, arms wide. Tears ran down my cheeks. "I'm going to miss you, Henry." I choked, kissing his forehead.

"I'll miss you too," he said. "You'll always be my Protector." I reached behind my neck, unclipping the necklace I wore, the only thing I had from my mother. Folding it, a chain with a simple charm at the end, I placed it into Henry's hands.

"Wear this," I whispered. "And I will always be able to find you. He clipped it behind him, tucking it in his coat. I smirked, squeezing him one more time before Regina summoned her son over. I let him go, standing up again to watch as he walked into Emma's yellow car. I swallowed as my father gripped my shoulders.

Regina ripped the curse in her hands, turning to the cloud of smoke and raising her hands. All I did was watch as the car drove over the town line and the violet smoke engulfed us as we were all left in the unknown future that awaited us; a future without my oath; a future I would never know.


End file.
